The present invention relates generally to fuel injection nozzle assemblies for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to means for holding the fuel injection nozzle assembly in position in the engine.
A fuel injection nozzle assembly is generally mounted on the cylinder head of a diesel engine with a sealing washer disposed between the sealing face of the nozzle assemblies and a countersunk opening in the cylinder head. In the past, the nozzle assembly was held in position by an external clamp loaded by a long bolt screwed into the head which pressed on the top of the nozzle assembly as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,456 granted to A. Dreisin.
More recently, nozzle assemblies have been built having integral apertured flanges held in place by studs secured to the engine and clamped in place by springs disposed between the bolt end of the studs and the apertured flange as shown in the Great Britain Pat. 1,386,835 granted to Smith et al.
The previous holding means have been unsatisfactory in that they have been relatively complex in requiring a large number of pieces and have been difficult to install. Further, the holding means took up a large amount of space which increased the space envelope of the engines to which they have been mounted.
The ideal situation calls for axial loading of the nozzle holder so as to provide uniform loading to prevent leaks as the sealing washer settles. It is also desirable to accomplish this in a single integral package which may be merely inserted in the cylinder head and tightened down with one screw.